warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowerbloom
Flowerbloom is a slender, small, graceful, nimble, bright-minded, calm, precise, intelligent, thoughtful, wishful, determined, long-limbed, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, sleek, fluffy, sensitive, nice, kind, serene, studious, smart, agile, ginger-and-white she-cat with pinky-cream paws, ears, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and tail tip, an otherwise pure, snow-colored, plumy, soft, gentle, sweeping, huge, fox-like white tail, soft, ruffled fur, often with flower petal scattered through it, a small pale gray dab on her muzzle resembling a flower petal, and brilliant, radiant, shining, bright, intense, sparkling, shining, clear, blind, leaf-green eyes. She is a warrior of StreamClan. ''History; Flowerkit was born to Tulipblaze, who died during her kitting, and an unknown father in LakeClan with a single brother named Sharpkit. Sharpkit died shortly after birth. Flowerkit is cared for by Iciclebreeze, a queen whose only kit had been born dead. Flowerkit is apprenticed to the medicine cat, Riverfang. Iciclebreeze is later attacked by a wolf, and despite Riverfang and Flowerpaw's efforts, dies. Flowerpaw eventually recieves her full name, Flowerbloom. She becomes mates with Razorshine, a tom the same age as her, and the ave a single kit, named Hopekit. Hopekit is eventually apprenticed and recieves her warrior name, Hopesilver. Flowerbloom is shown to be very proud of her daughter. She becomes the only medicine cat after Riverfang dies. Hopesilver later becomes a loner and joins the Organization under the name Mikomi. Flowerbloom is upset, but respects her daughter's wishes. Flowerbloom takes on an apprentice, Icepaw. She later gives Icepaw her full name, Icebrook. She is once again expecting Razorshine's kits. She gives birth to a single kit, Cloudykit. When LakeClan begins to fall apart, she meets up with Sweetstar and becomes one of the many founding members of StreamClan. Cloudykit is later apprenticed, and she becomes a warrior, though she is also one of Novawing's helpers. Personality; Flowerbloom is very motherly and caring, and would protect kits with her life. She is shown to be very devoted to her Clan and her former position as a medicine cat, which led her to help inexperienced yound Novawing. Family; 'Mother;' : Tulipblaze; Deceaced, residence unknown. 'Brother;' : Sharpkit; Deceaced, residence unknown. 'Mate;' : Razorshine; Living. 'Kits;' : Mikomi; Daughter; living, member of the Organization. : Cloudypaw; Daughter; living. 'Grandkits;' : Beryl; Grandson; living, member of the Organization. : Quaver; Granddaughter; living, member of the Organization. 'Great-Grandkits;' : Xia; Great-granddaughter; living, member of the Organization. : Brigid; Gread-granddaughter; living, member of the Organization. : Leon; Great-grandson; living, member of the Organization. : Cloud; Great-grandson; living, member of the Organization. 'Great-Great-Grandkits;' : Kagura; Great-great-granddaughter; living, member of the Organization. : Maxie; Great-great-granddaughter; living, member of the Organization. : Chloe; Great-great-granddaughter; living, member of the Abandoned. : Thrush; Great-great-grandson; living, member of the Organization. Trivia; Quotes; Character Pixels; Real Life Image;'' Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Category:Queen Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of LakeClan Category:Cats of StreamClan Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Disabled Characters Category:Disabled Cats